Shulk (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Shulk en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general sobre el personaje, véase Shulk.'' Shulk (''シュルク Shuruku'') es uno de los personajes que aparecen en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Originalmente revelado de forma no oficial el 19 de agosto del 2014, Shulk fue anunciado formalmente el 29 de agosto del mismo año, mediante un Nintendo Direct exclusivo de Japón, en conmemoración al anuncio de la versión de Nintendo 3DS de Xenoblade Chronicles. Características El diseño de Shulk se basa en su apariencia en Xenoblade Chronicles, aunque se pueden apreciar una variedad de tonos oscuros en su atuendo principal. En sus movimientos, Shulk usa sus propias manos para pelear con los demás luchadores, pero también hará el uso de su espada, la Monado, la cual tiene gran alcance; ésta también tiene su diseño de Xenoblade Chronicles. Shulk, por medio de las Artes de Monado, será capaz de cambiar sus características, como velocidad o distancia de salto, una técnica que lo hace un personaje muy versátil. Shulk es uno de los pocos personajes que cuenta con un traje alternativo: su versión sin sus ropas características, y ésta versión puede ser elegida como cualquier otra, pero tiene su propio Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal: Shulk da un puñetazo (3%), luego una patada (3%), y finalmente golpea con la Monado haciendo un arco hacia arriba (5%). * Ataque en carrera: Shulk golpea al oponente diagonalmente con la Monado (11%). * Fuerte superior: Shulk hace un arco por encima de el con la Monado (8%). * Fuerte lateral: Shulk hace un potente golpe con la Monado inclinada hacia adelante (13%). * Fuerte inferior: Shulk golpea el suelo delante de el con la Monado (9%). Smash * Lateral: Shulk expande la Monado hacia adelante dando dos golpes (18-25%). * Superior: Shulk pone la Monado en el suelo y la expande hacia arriba (13-18%). * Inferior: Shulk da un giro con la Monado al nivel del suelo (14-19%). Ataques aéreos * Normal: Shulk gira la Monado alrededor de el (7%). * Delantero: Shulk da un golpe con la Monado hacia adelante. (7%) * Superior: Shulk apunta la Monado hacia arriba y da un golpe. (12%) * Inferior: Shulk apunta la Monado hacia abajo con efecto de Smash Meteórico. (16%) * Trasero: Shulk da un golpe con la Monado hacia atrás. (12%) Agarres y Lanzamientos * Agarre: Agarra con su mano izquierda. * Agarre corriendo : Frena bruscamente y agarra. * Golpiza: Golpea con el mango de la Monado. (3%) * Lanzamiento delantero: Golpea al oponente con la Monado. (11%) * Lanzamiento trasero: Da un estoque con la Monado al enemigo (12%) * Lanzamiento superior: Hace un movimiento similar a su ataque Smash hacia arriba. (7%) * Lanzamiento inferior: Da un estoque con la Monado al suelo con el enemigo (7%). Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada Shulk da un golpe con la Monado y la enseña en su espalda. Burlas * Superior: Hace una pose con sus manos y dice: "Now it's Shulk time!" ("¡Ahora es la hora de Shulk!") * Lateral: Levanta su puño y dice: "I'm really feeling it!" ("¡Realmente lo estoy sintiendo!") * Inferior: Muestra la hoja extendida de la Monado y dice: "This is the Monado's power!" ("¡Este es el poder de la Monado!") Poses de espera * Mira hacia ambos lados. * Pone su mano sobre su mentón y se pone a pensar. Poses de victoria * Mueve la Monado unas cuentas veces mientras esta activa, luego la pone al nivel de su cabeza y la desactiva puede decir una de estas cosas: "The future is ours to decide!" ("¡El futuro es nuestro para decidir!") o "I've good rhythm going!" ("¡Tengo un buen ritmo andando!"). * Mueve la Monado desactivada hacia arriba, la coloca en su espada y puede decir una de estas cosas: "I got throught that pretty good!" ("¡Pasé por eso bastante bien!") o "This is a good result!" ("¡Este es un buen resultado!"). * Tiene a la Monado desactivada frente a el cuando se activa hace una pose y puede decir una de estas cosas "I can feel the power!" ("¡Puedo sentir el poder!") o "I can change the future!" ("Puedo cambiar el futuro"). Paleta de colores [[Archivo:Paleta de Colores de Shulk (Wii U) SSB4.png|frame|center|Paleta de colores de Shulk en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U.]] Tráiler thumb|center|335px|Décimo trailer del juego, mostrando a Shulk. Galería Ilustración promocional thumb|center|276px|Ilustración promocional de Shulk. Dibujada por MONOLITHSOFT. ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Shulk y Riki en la Llanura de Gaur SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk y Riki en la Llanura de Gaur. Shulk iniciando su Smash Final SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Shulk iniciando su Smash Final. Artes monado shulk.jpg|Shulk y sus trajes alternativos usando las Artes Monado en las Llanura de Gaur. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Primera imagen de Shulk SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Primera imagen de Shulk, mostrada en la comunidad de Super Smash Bros. de Miiverse. Alcance de la Monado SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk atacando a Sheik con su espada, Monado. Artes Monado SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk usando las Artes de Monado. Shulk en la Llanura de Gaur SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk en la Llanura de Gaur. Shulk y Captain Falcon en Destino Final SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk y Captain Falcon en Destino final. Shulk atacando a Link y Donkey Kong en Mario Galaxy SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk atacando a Link y Donkey Kong en Mario Galaxy. Shulk en la Pirosfera SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk en la Pirosfera. Shulk con los Aldeanos en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk con los Aldeanos en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Shulk y Link en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk y Link en el Campo de batalla. Shulk, Dunban y Riki en el Smash Final de Shulk SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk, Dunban y Riki en el Smash Final de Shulk. Shulk y Luigi en el Cuadrilatero SSB4 (Wii U.jpg|Shulk y Luigi en el Cuadrilátero. Shulk usando premonición.jpg|Shulk usando Premonición contra Samus en el Campo de Batalla. Shulk golpe aéreo.jpeg|Shulk usando su Ataque Aéreo sobre Fox. Curiosidades *Shulk y Pac-Man son los únicos personajes en el juego (y por ende, en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]]) que no tienen una traje de color verde. Véase también Categoría:Personajes iniciales